Those Which I Must Protect
by Zelda Aurion
Summary: He feels their absence in his soul, the guilt burns his heart. The memory of his sword stealing her life will never fade away. The sound of his sobs will echo in his head forever. He failed to protect them. From Kratos to his fallen love and vanished son.


So apparently there is a Tales of Symphonia Drama CD that I mistook for the soundtrack and downloaded. It's voice acting of Tales of Symphonia. The segment called _Those Which I Must Protect_ is Yuan and Kratos talking, mentioning the fight in which Kratos kills Anna, complete with Kratos's shouting, Lloyd crying, and Anna screaming. It's probably the most horrifically depressing thing I have ever heard. But, it inspired this poem.

To Anna…From Kratos.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

I want to scream 

I feel the sound building in my throat

The tears welling in my eyes

The hole ripping through my heart

Your eyes

Your lovely brown, loving eyes

Are fading into red

You soft, pale skin

That was joy to my touch

Is stretching, twisting, growing

Green as acid

Burning into my retinas

Scorching my bones with despair

The cursed orb gleams mockingly

In the lightning

Thunder claps, but it can not

Drown out your scream of pain

Turned to inhuman roars

By the tragic hand of fate

He is crying

Our boy is crying

But you can not comfort him

You try to hurt him

And now I know…

I see what must be done

And because my hands are bloodied

Because these wings are flapping

Because I turned a blind eye

I must be the one to do it

I speak your name

It tears my soul

Shreds my heart

Sears my throat

Burns my lips

Like your kiss

But this is no pleasant fire of heaven

But the flames of hell itself

A howl of unbearable agony

That will haunt my dreams

My nightmares

My every waking moment

Because I can not sleep

I must exist without your voice

Anna…

I feel the wind as it races by

I hear the squelch of mud under my feet

As my cursed powers carry me forward

Too fast…

It's all too fast!

Too much…

The bile rises in my throat

But I can't stop

Lloyd is crying

Why must he cry?

His tears are all too much

Goddess if your there

Please make my son stop crying

He doesn't stop

You don't stop

ANNA!

The scream explodes from my throat

As everything in my chest exploded

The pain too much to bear

The solution more than I can give

But I hear your voce

Your musical voice

You must destroy me 

Forgive me, my love...

The sword cleaves the air in two

I watch as though from another world

As the sharp edge sinks into

Green flesh

I see it through another's eyes

But I feel it in my bones

The horrible scrape of metal on bone

Sending fire running through my hand

Blood scented air in my nostrils

Running down my throat

Choking the air from my lungs

I yank the blade free

You're screaming

Lloyd is crying

Goddess make it stop!

The sword won't stop

Wielded not by me

But by and angel of death

It's heavy…so heavy

As it severs your flesh again and again

The rainwater running red

As you fall in my arms

Your eyes brown

Your skin…red

Your breathing faded

Your soul gone

I scream

A scream that rises above the rain

Above the clouds

Above the stars

My throat bleeds

Really bleeds

As ask of it more than it can take

I hear the armor

They've come for your blood

But it's already spilled

I failed to protect you

Lloyd is crying

Lloyd…my only hope

I face them, sword steady in my hand.

I will not fail him…

I race forward

…

What happened next, is but shadow

A shadow pierced by a scream I know

And when the darkness lifts

You are gone

Lloyd isn't crying…

The blood runs ankle deep

As I stumble to the edge

Below are corpses of my foes

And monster

Demons of hell devouring their kin

…Why has Lloyd stopped crying?

I'm on my knees

Memories of you and him

Playing a cruel montage in my head

I clutch my aching skull

Willing it to be a dream

I scream again

Tears that had long since evaporated

Flooding down my face

The hole deep inside me

Alight with flames of torture

Every emotion you brought back to me

Tearing through my veins

Before leaving me forever

Hate forms a blanket of ice

Around the heart you found in me

Leaving me cold and alone in the rain

A future burned to blackened ask

Like a nightmare that just won't end

A dream desecrated

But then I remember…

I cannot sleep.

* * *

Talk about broken hearted and depressed! Review please! If anyone is interested in hearing _Those which I must Potect_ PM or Review me your email adress and I will send you the mp3.

-Zelda Aurion


End file.
